1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of language interpretation. More particularly, the disclosure relates to artificial intelligence (“AI”) systems for language interpretation.
2. General Background
Many current service and/or product procurement systems currently necessitate that a human requestor communicates with a human representative of an entity from which the human requestor is requesting the services and/or products. Such service and/or product procurement systems necessitate such communication when the procurement request may have to be significantly customized from customer to customer. An example of such service and/or product procurement system is an emergency response system in which emergencies and the necessary responses to those emergencies can vary from emergency to emergency.
Many current emergency response systems provide users with the ability to request emergency response services such as police, medical, and firefighting services in the event of an emergency. For instance, a user in an emergency situation typically utilizes a telephone to place a phone call to a public safety access point (“PSAP”) to request such services. The PSAP is a call center that receives the telephone call from the user, routes the telephone call to a PSAP representative that communicates with the caller to determine the necessary emergency services in addition to other information pertinent to the particular location and emergency, and dispatches the corresponding emergency services to the caller. As an example, the caller can place a telephone call to a predefined telephone number such as 911 to speak with a call taker at a PSAP such as a 911 call center.
If the user in the emergency situation has limited English proficiency (“LEP”), the PSAP routes the communication to a language interpretation platform that can provide a language interpreter for the communication between the PSAP representative and the user if a language interpreter speaking both the language of the PSAP representative, e.g., English, and the language of the user, e.g., Spanish, are available. Such current configurations are limited in providing effective communications if a language interpreter speaking both languages is unavailable at the time of the LEP communication with the PSAP representative. For example, the LEP may speak a language that is not commonly spoken for which the language interpretation platform does not have any language interpreters. As another example, the language interpretation platform may have interpreters that speak the language spoken by the LEP, but that are not available at the time of the LEP communication with the PSAP representative.
As emergency response systems are often utilized in situations where immediate communication is necessary, a time delay for an interpreter to be available or a lack of any interpreter that can be available reduces the ability of the emergency response system to respond to the emergency. As a result, a person that has limited English proficiency (“LEP”) would not be able to communicate effectively with a PSAP call taker. Therefore, the LEP may or may not receive the necessary emergency services in time to obviate or mitigate the emergency situation.
Therefore, current service and/or product procurement service configurations are not adequate for providing communication between a human representative and an LEP when a language interpreter is not readily available. Such deficiencies in current service and/or product procurement service configurations may prevent effective dispatching of services and/or products in time sensitive situations.